Ice Cream Sells my Heart
by ChocolateMagicNingaBunniesXY
Summary: Caine and Diana's alternate love story, if there was no FAYZ, this is the way that Caine knows it would be, this is the way it was meant to be, they would be connected though something as common as ice cream.


I here and I'm ready to rock this FanFiction. So, I was thinking for an idea and this amazing one came to me. This is Caine and Diana's alternate love story. If there was no FAYZ, this is how I think it would go, with a special connection through...DUN DUN DUN, ice cream.

Also, if any of you like Austin and Ally, review my story over there also.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (tell me if I ever forget my disclaimer, because sometimes I do)**

* * *

Caine sat down in the chair to the right of a blonde. She had brown eyes and looked smart enough to know how to tie her shoes. (no offence against blondes) "Hey, I'm Caine Soren. I was wondering if you wanted to be my lab partner?" Ahh, the dreaded decision of having a lab partner still existed. This always bothered Caine, especially here at Coates.

"Sure, I'd love to." She said twirling her hair though her fingers. "My name's Kyrie. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to." Caine took out his notes from the previous day and started writing down the notes on the board. That was the routine in this school. Come to class, take out your notebook, and take the notes on the board.

Kyrie moved her arm a little closer to Caine's as she asked him, "What are we learning about today, I forgot."

"Um...I think that we're learning about the great writings of Shakspere." Caine leaned back in his chair when he finished with the note-taking.

"Oh, cool. I think." Caine started to doubt thinking she could tie her shoes. The blondes were always the easiest, the brunettes where always the hardest, and the red-heads were just there to be there, not much of a relationship unless you got a brunette.

The teacher walked into the room, six minuets late again. "Good morning class, today I would like to introduce to you two new things. One, we have a new student Diana Ladris, and I would also like to introduce Shakspere. Diana, come here." The teacher pulled a brown-haired dark-eyed girl into the room. Her school uniform was not as straight as everyone elses and Caine could see all of her curves.

"Who would like to help Ms. Ladris with here first day here at Coates?" Caine raised his hand. He had to, she was a brunette and she was beautiful. He could only hope that she would be a little easy on him. "Caine, would you please move back here and sit with Diana? You can show her around the school before class ends. I'll let you go early."

Caine grabbed his notebook and backpack as he walked back to the table in the back row. "Hi, I'm Caine Soren." He thought that his introduction was fluent enough, what did she have to judge him already?

"And I'm Diana, please, leave me alone. I can take care of myself and I really don't need your help." Caine was surprized. It never started like this. After his break up with Angela last week, sure he was desperate, but he always picked up a girl like this.

He pulled out his notebook and started writing down the next page the teacher had put up on the board. "I think that we should at least leave early, I mean, who wouldn't?" Letting his voice slip at the end was great, it might make her think he was vounderable, really he was stalking her down, she was his prey.

"Sure, whatever." Her notebook was plain red. There were no stickers, doodles, nothing, just red. "You're staring." She whispered to him.

"I was just looking at your notebook, I mean, it's boring. Most people here have notebooks covered in something, I don't, but, I'm different." Great, now she was looking at him like he was crazy, this was not going well. "Nevermind, I was just suggesting, I know some people who could fix that for you.

She shifted her hair out of her face. "Who?" She asked.

"What?"

"Who could fix that for me?" Her voice never faltered, it was like perfection.

Caine shifted his body towards her. "There's an art group that hangs out down-town, they re-do everything. Unless, you want to leave it that way. We could be notebook buddies." Caine questioned his last sentence, she did not seem like a very playful person.

"I would, never, ever, want to be anything with you." She emphasized the "you" in her sentence making Caine feel weird and out of place.

Caine went back to taking notes. "So, I'll pick you up at nine?"

She scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to him. Thinking it was her address he stuck it in his pocket. They never talked to each other again though the rest of the class. "Caine, Diana, you can leave now." The teacher called from the front of the room.

Caine grabbed his books and held open the door for her as she picked up her bag. "Thank you," She said under her breath.

As they were walking down the hallway, Caine thought that he would open up for discussion. "So, how do you like Coates?"

"It's okay, there are a lot of messed up kids here though." Caine was surprized that she had answered.

"Yeah, there are a lot of messed up people here," he said earning a laugh from her end. It made him almost float. That laugh of her's had to be immortal. No other noise in the world could make that sound, beautiful and alive. "Who did you get for a roommate? I hope they were not that bad, you seemed pretty grumpy this morning."

She slowed down the pace they were walking at a bit, she must want to talk more. "No, I'm sorry about that, I just had a really bad morning. When I went to get breakfast, I spilt it on Bridget and she told everyone that I was a clumsy slut. That made me really upset and I didn't do anything to her either, which made me more angry. I'm roommates with a girl named Penny."

"I know Penny, she's okay. Bridget is hard to get along with, just go with it and she'll get over what happened when she finds out the next big gossip. Which, by the way, if you ever need to be filled in on anything, I know everything that goes down in this school."

She stopped at her locker to grab her books for her next class. "I'll keep that in mind. What class do you have next?"

"I have art, and I suppose you have...?"

"I have Math with Carlos."

Caine picked up a paper that had fallen out of her notebook. "Here you go." He said as he handed it to her. "Mr. Carlos is a really nice guy, I think that you'll like him. Good luck with understanding some of the math though."

"I think I'll do fine. I know where the classroom is, so I'll see you later?" She was so beautiful. Even the way she said things was amazing, there was no one in the world like her.

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

* * *

**Thank you everyone that reads this, I don't know how long till the update, but not long, I promise, I love you all. **

**Please review, feel free to PM me and leave me feedback!**

**LATERS,**

**CMNBXY**


End file.
